


A Soft Spot

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Gay, Gods, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Mirage just can't say no to Novabomb. Most of the time, anyway.





	A Soft Spot

Mirage just couldn’t understand how things always ended up like this. After all, he wasn’t known for his leniency. Even his friends would call him stubborn. He had even been described as pigheaded in arguments. And he was fine with that. As the God of Fortune, he could not afford to be swayed.

So why? Why did he always let Novabomb, that annoying God of Chaos, always have his way? Ever since they had met, when they had both been working to earn their titles… Like a little puppy, Novabomb would follow him around. He would always pester him, asking him to play or hang out or be with him, despite being busy.

And then the fool had to go around and shout his love for him to the high heavens.

Mirage didn’t know when it happened, but the God of Chaos fell in love with him. That annoying, childish pest was only a pest because he loved him. Truthfully, Mirage didn’t believe him at first. He had thought Novabomb was just being ridiculous and dramatic as he always was… but all these years later and the god was still proclaiming his love for him.

Maybe that was why he was lenient with him. He was very much aware of Novabomb’s feelings, on top of having known him since they were young… The masochistic side must have had a soft spot for him, that had to have been it. Because there was no way he would allow the god to pin him up against a wall and kiss him otherwise.

A soft moan escaped past his lips when Novabomb’s knee slipped in between his legs. The God of Chaos had showed up at his home that day, completely unannounced while Mirage was in the middle of work. Mirage had tried to kick him out, but Novabomb wouldn’t budge. Then he said he would let him get his work done if he kissed him.

He never would have agreed to such a thing if it were anyone else. But Novabomb… He found it difficult to tell him no. Despite being able to shove him, curse him, and even hit him, he never really said no in the end. So, begrudgingly, he let the god have his way.

And like every other time he gave that bastard an inch, he took it a whole mile. Mirage had only tried to give him a peck when the bigger god grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. Then his tongue had slipped into his mouth, Novabomb’s body pressing up against his and keeping him trapped there in a hot, sensual kiss.

“N-Nova-!” he managed to choke out, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Though he tensed when he felt the other’s lips move to his neck. “Damn it, knock it-!”

“But you’re so cute,” he purred, suckling on the skin. “Besides… Can’t it wait until later? You’ve been working hard all week, you gotta relax a little… I can help with that, you know.”

Mirage’s cheeks reddened, though he still found the strength to glare at him. He knew what Novabomb was trying to do. He had done it before, so many times… He didn’t know why he kept letting it happen. Novabomb knew just where to touch and what to say to make all of his willpower just melt away.

He hated it. It wasn’t like him at all. He was never easily swayed, he never backed down, he never changed his mind… Except with Novabomb, who was an imbecile and annoying. All he did was badger and pester him until he said yes. The idiot just couldn’t take no for an answer, and Mirage just let him do as he pleased most of the time. He was so infuriating and frustrating and childish…

And Mirage always had the hardest time saying no.

Novabomb released his wrists, moving to wrap his arms tightly around the other before pulling him into another kiss. Mirage’s hands came up to push at his shoulders, but the other was surprisingly strong. Primus, it seemed as if not that long ago, he was just a scrawny blue-haired idiot who followed him around. Now he was easily pinning him down and doing whatever he wanted…

He gasped when hands fell to his backside, groping his ass through his robes. He broke the kiss, pushing harder at Novabomb’s shoulders. But he was trapped between him and the wall, the God of Chaos smiling down mischievously at him.

“Come on, Mirage,” he purred, brush his lips over his ear. “You know you want too~”

Primus, he couldn’t do this! There was still so much work left to be done. Novabomb couldn’t keep getting his way just because he had a soft spot for him! It didn’t matter of the idea was tempting, he had to work! This wasn’t the time for games… He had to say get back to work and he had to get this blue-haired moron out of his house!

So, with as much strength he could muster, he shoved the other back hard. It was enough to throw Novabomb off balance, the other grunting in surprise. He looked over at Mirage, who was still glaring with his cheeks bright red.

“I have work to do,” he said harshly, keeping his hands up to make sure there was plenty of space between them. “I can’t just push it aside because you’re in the mood to mess with me.”

Novabomb pouted. “I’m not messing with you. I just want to have sex with you!”

Mirage’s entire face nearly turned “You-?!”

The God of Chaos gently took his hands and moved them from his shoulders, though he still held them gently as he moved closer to him. “Can you blame me? I’m in love with you, so of course I wanna do you~”

The God of Fortune didn’t even know how to respond to that. He just stood there, face red with embarrassment and anger. But he did manage to pull his hands away the childish man, even giving him a good shove. No, he could not be swayed by his cute words. He had to finish his work and then he would have time to-

Primus, what was he thinking?! It wasn’t a matter of having time or not. He shouldn’t have been allowing Novabomb to indulge in his body in the first place! He was getting the totally wrong idea… He didn’t want to lead him on, he didn’t have feelings for him! He just had a hard time telling Novabomb no, which was probably complicating their relationship in the first place….

“I have work,” he said firmly. “I won’t forgo it to play your silly games.”

Novabomb pouted, but Mirage could tell the other wasn’t getting ready to push back. Despite Novabomb’s persistence, he sometimes knew when to quit… It was incredibly rare, but he did know when he had to stop messing around. He would still try to find way to get what he wanted, but he did sometimes leave Mirage in peace if he pushed back enough.

“Fine,” Novabomb whined, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

“Thank you. Now, please, can you-?”

“I’ll just wait in the living room until you’re done!”

Mirage’s eyes widening. Damn it, was this idiot serious? He opened his mouth to yell at the other to get out, but the blue-haired god merely turned around and skipped back to the lounge area. All Mirage could do was stand there, furious and flustered and flabbergasted. He had really thought he had gotten the other to back off, but all he did was just delay the enviable.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Damn it, he just wanted to get his work done and get this idiot out of his house… But he knew once he was done with work, Novabomb would be on him again. And he would once again find himself unable to refuse him.

This soft spot he had for Novabomb was going be the end of him one of these days. He just knew it… and he didn’t know if he would mind it or not.


End file.
